


Valiant Maiden, Guard Your Home

by Vesania94



Series: Aria: Shorts from Skyhold [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Parent-Child Relationship, The Most Dangerous Child In Thedas, link to audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesania94/pseuds/Vesania94
Summary: Prompted by @fairymelt on tumblr. Contains a special link to a composition of Lily's Song written and performed by me.





	

“Mama?”

Grace blinked awake slightly, trying to focus on the explosion of wild black curls that hovered above her head. Lily’s nose was inches from her own, close enough that she could feel the little girl’s breath on her cheek.

“I’m sorry, Lily. Did I wake you?” Grace asked, unsticking hair from her mouth. She sat up slightly, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“No,” Lily said, her voice trembling.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“Had a nightmare.” The girl seemed very close to tears by this point. Looking back towards Cullen, she decided not to wake him. It was one of the few nights he hadn’t woken up from his own nightmares. Lily’s lip trembled dangerously as her eyes glazed with tears.

“Oh, Lily. It’s ok,” Grace soothed as Lily started to sniff, her tiny shoulders shaking as she tried to hold back the emotions that threatened to spill over. “Mama’s here.” She gathered the girl into her arms, carrying her to the balcony.

“You… you weren’t though!” Lily sobbed, rubbing her eyes hard. “You were dead, and there was blood and- and- and–“

“It’s over, Lily. There’s no more blood. I’m okay. Everyone’s fine. Corypheus is dead,” Grace said, repeating it like a mantra as she walked back and forth over the balcony. “Everything’s going to be fine.” Lily’s sobs quieted into sniffles as she nodded against Grace’s shoulder. “There we go, my brave, brave girl.”

Lily sniffed loudly again, sitting up slightly. “Mama, can you sing my song?”

“Will it help you get back to sleep?”

“Mmhm.”

“You haven’t requested that one in a while,” Grace chuckled, pressing a kiss onto her daughter’s temple.

“ ‘s my favorite,” Lily replied with a yawn. Grace smiled and started humming the simple tune that accompanied the song she and Maryden had come up with one night in the Herald’s Rest.

_Little huntress, mighty queen_  
_Lily of our mountain home_  
 _Silent watch o’er stones you keep_  
 _No matter how e’er far we roam._

_Valiant maiden, guard your home_   
_The shadows know just who to fear_   
_Let your arrows drive them back_   
_We are strong, now you are here._

Lily hummed drowsily along, her breathing easing as Grace continued to sing.

_Fleet foot archer of the grounds,_  
_Up on walls she keeps with care_  
 _Bravest girl we know and love_  
 _Stands our favored Lily fair._

_Valiant maiden, guard your home_  
_The shadows know just who to fear_  
 _Let your arrows drive them back_  
 _We are safe now you are here_

A soft snore brought a smile to Grace’s face as she walked back in to the room, tucking Lily in next to Cullen. She sat on the bed stroking her hair gently as her daughter sunk deeper and deeper into sleep. Grace shifted into the bed, still watching the girl sleep, and hummed the last verse of the song to the walls, hoping the magic of Skyhold would let them sink into the memory of the fortress.

_Hush my darling, go to sleep_  
_These hallowed walls, my love will keep,_  
 _Rooted deep within my heart,_  
 _Close your eyes and do not weep._

_Valiant maiden, safe at home,_  
_The shadows cannot reach you dear,_  
 _Those who care are at your side._  
 _You are loved, and I am here._

**Author's Note:**

> [Listen to Lily's Song here!](http://5ftgarden.tumblr.com/post/150734047151/fairymelt-remember-how-i-said-id-do-the-thing-i)


End file.
